A Heart Full of Love
by Dookamargirl2
Summary: A quick Jasper Songfic to In My Life/A Heart Full of Love from my favourite Musical, Les Miserables! Mostly because I have writer's block...sorry...


**Hey guys, I've been hit with a bad case of writer's block, and I just needed to do this for some reason….**

**I've also been a HUGE fan of Les Mis since I was little.**

**So to satisfy my Percy Jackson and Les Mis mood here is a Songfic to In My Life/A Heart Full of Love.**

**Also, don't you think that both the stories are kind of similar?**

**I mean I was reading MOA over again, and this came to mind.**

**Piper: Cosette**

**Jason: Marius **

**Reyna: Eponine (she should be honored, I love this character)**

**Val Jean: Piper's Dad I guess…**

**I don't own any characters or the song, just my random blabbing that I call writing.**

_[COSETTE]_

_How strange_

_This feeling that my life's begun at last_

_This change,_

_Can people really fall in love so fast?_

_What's the matter with you, Cosette?_

_Have you been too much on your own?_

Piper stood beside Jason in the Forum thinking back to when she had first met him.

She remembered the feeling of her life finally beginning and feeling right.

She wondered if she was just being dumb, but she couldn't help but be in love.

It was an unknown concept really, or at least she hadn't really felt true love for someone before.

_So many things unclear_

_So many things unknown_

_In my life_

_There are so many questions and answers,_

_That somehow seem wrong_

_In my life_

_There are times when I catch in the silence_

_The sigh of a faraway song_

_And it sings_

_Of a world that I long to see_

_Out of reach_

_Just a whisper away_

_Waiting for me_

Often when weird things would happen, she would wonder what she was meant for and why all these weird things kept happening to her.

She felt like she must have a higher purpose in life.

_Does he know I'm alive?_

_Do I know if he's real?_

_Does he see what I see?_

_Does he feel what I feel?_

_In my life_

_I'm no longer alone_

_Now the love in my life _

_Is so near!_

_Find me now, find me here!_

She had often wondered if Jason saw her as anything other than just one of his friends.

She often wondered if he ever felt the same way.

She smiled as she used to think about how she wasn't alone now that she had Jason…and Leo of course.

_[VALJEAN]_

_Dear Cosette,_

_You're such a lonely child_

_How pensive, how sad you seem to me_

_Believe me, were it within my power_

_I'd fill each passing hour_

_How quiet it must be, I can see_

_With only me for company_

She remembered being alone and her dad trying to get her to make new friends but it was no use, she just didn't fit in.

The thought of her dad brought back the horrible memory of her dad tied to a stake.

_[COSETTE]_

_There's so little I know_

_That I'm longing to know_

_Of the child that I was_

_In a time long ago_

She had wished she could ask her dad about her mom again, she had wished she knew her.

_There's so little you say_

_Of the life you have known_

_Why you keep to yourself_

_Why we're always alone_

_So dark! So dark and deep_

_The secrets that you keep!_

_In my life_

_I'm no longer a child and I yearn_

_For the truth that you know_

_Of the years... years ago!_

She had supposed that something horrible must have really happened, that's why her dad wouldn't talk about her.

_[VALJEAN]_

_You will learn_

_Truth is given by God_

_To us all in our time_

_In our turn_

And when she had found out the truth, she figured that her ignorance-and her father's-really was for the best.

_[MARIUS]_

_In my life_

_She has burst like the music of angels_

_The light of the sun_

_And my life seems to stop_

_As if something is over_

_And something has scarcely begun._

Coincidentally, Jason, standing next to Piper, thought of her as well.

How she was beautiful without trying, and smart as well, and well…..Perfect would be a good word.

Like she was an Angel from a kind of Heaven

_Eponine, _**(A/N: this mention of Eponine is going to be Hera/Juno k?)**

_You're the friend who has brought me here_

_Thanks to you I am one with the gods_

_And Heaven is near!_

_And I soar through a world that is new that is free_

He daydreamed about her, for a while, lost in thought.

His heart soaring.

He supposed the only good thing Hera/Juno whatever, had done was let him meet Piper, his Piper.

_[EPONINE](To herself)_

_Every word that he says is a dagger in me!_

_In my life_

_There's been no one like him anywhere_

_Anywhere, where he is..._

_If he asked I'd be his_

As Reyna watched Jason and Piper, in the forum as they ate dinner, she felt that they loved each other.

Every word he said about Piper was like a dagger in her heart, she had never met anyone like Jason.

If he asked anything of her she would gladly do it.

_[MARIUS & EPONINE]_

_In my life_

_There is someone who touches my life_

They all felt the changes of the person, who had touched their hearts.

_[MARIUS] _

_Waiting near_

Piper was right there and she was so real and all he really wanted to do was kiss her.

_[EPONINE]_

_Waiting here_

Jason was right there, but he never noticed Reyna as anything more than a sister or a friend.

_[MARIUS]_

_A heart full of love_

_A heart full of song_

_I'm doing everything all wrong_

_Oh God, for shame_

_I do not even know your name_

_Dear Mademoiselle_

_Won't you say?_

_Will you tell?_

He had a feeling that-when he had first met her-telling her that he didn't know who she was wasn't a smart thing to do.

He hardly even knew her name, or his; let alone who she was, back then.

_[COSETTE]_

_A heart full of love_

_No fear, no regret_

She remembered that no matter how much she wished Jason remembered her, Piper wasn't scared about this love, nor did she regret loving him.

_[MARIUS]_

_My name is Marius Pontmercy_

He remembered thinking 'Oh, that's right, he was Jason. What was his last name? Where was he from? He didn't know, but he knew he had strong feelings for Piper.'

_[COSETTE]_

_And mine's Cosette_

'So her name was Piper' he had thought 'That's a really pretty name.' and it still was.

_[MARIUS]_

_Cosette, I don't know what to say_

When she had said she was Piper, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know her.

_[COSETTE]_

_Then make no sound_

She had held his hand and suggested things to help him remember, he didn't even need to speak.

_[MARIUS]_

_I am lost_

He remembered feeling lost; he didn't know who he was.

_[COSETTE]_

_I am found!_

When she was with him, she felt found.

_[MARIUS]_

_A heart full of light_

_[COSETTE]_

_A night bright as day_

_[MARIUS]_

_And you must never go away_

_Cosette, Cosette_

_[COSETTE]_

_This is a chain we'll never break_

_[MARIUS]_

_Do I dream?_

_[COSETTE]_

_I'm awake!_

They felt illuminated, and in love, and a million other things all at once.

They didn't know what was coming in their future, but they did know that they wanted to stay together forever and ever.

He thought that he might be dreaming, how could someone be so perfect?

She felt she was finally awake, after all this time dreaming of what it might be like to be in love, there it was!

_[MARIUS]_

_A heart full of love_

Now he associates love with Piper.

_[EPONINE]_

_He was never mine to lose_

Reyna was Jealous, no doubt about it.

But as she watched them fit together perfectly, she couldn't help but remind herself, that he was never hers, and now she had no chance. He was Piper's now.

_[COSETTE]_

_A heart full of you_

_[MARIUS]_

_A single look and then I knew_

At first glance, he immediately knew there was something about her.

He had no idea that eventually it would blossom into love.

_[EPONINE]_

_Why regret what could not be?_

It couldn't be, Reyna knew this, so why did she regret falling in love with the golden haired son of Zeus?

_[COSETTE]_

_I knew it too_

Piper knew it too, but she already knew it was love.

_[EPONINE]_

_These are words he'll never say_

_Not to me_

As Reyna watched them exchange "I Love You"'s she knew those were feeling's he would never have for her. And it broke her heart.

_[MARIUS]_

_From today_

From today, he would love her forever, he had thought on that special day when he had decided he loved Piper, as he stared into Piper's eyes.

_[EPONINE]_

_Not to me not for me_

It almost made Reyna cry, her heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

But she didn't, because she was Reyna and she didn't cry.

_[COSETTE]_

_Every day_

'Every day,' Piper promised herself 'Every day, I will love you, until the end'

_[COSETTE & MARIUS]_

_For it isn't a dream_

_Not a dream after all._

Jason was sure this wasn't a dream; it couldn't be a dream, as it was much too real.

Piper was happy, this was not a dream, this was never a dream.

_[EPONINE]_

_His heart full of love_

_He will never feel this way_

Reyna knew he had a heart full of love, but not for her, he would never love her, not the way she loved him.

She sighed sadly as she watched them, but she knew that his heart belonged to her.

She looked longingly at Jason one more time before she turned away; it was time to get back to work.

Little did she know, watching from a distance, a boy with curly hair and oil stained skin was smiling, he had seen the whole episode.

And know he knew he had a shot with this girl who was his 'type'…..

This went unnoticed by Piper and Jason who were smiling, and feeling like the luckiest people on earth, because even though the world might end extremely soon, at least they could spend their last days on earth with the person they loved.

**Oh, dear…I'm sorry that was pretty horrible, but what do you do when, you can't think of anything? Write trash! I will try to continue my other stories, but I can't guarantee I will get anything up for a while. **

**Sorry.**


End file.
